Napalm
Napalms are yellow/red jacket-armoured Grineer using incendiary grenade launchers that shoot slow, solid flames, which leave temporary fire hazards when they explode. These hazards act like Ember 's Fireball ability which can be very dangerous in confined spaces, dealing damage over time. As their level increases, so does the damage output they can deliver, thus avoiding the flames is a must. Their flame attacks have a very large AoE burn upon impact, making it difficult to avoid, yet its hazard is not as damaging, nor as distant as the actual balls of fire. Grineer Napalms aim/shoot very slowly, even though they fire prematurely on initial detection of a target. In close-quarters combat, it is best to stay away, attack from a distance and keep moving. As with most heavy Grineer units, Grineer Napalms are also durable against Stealth Attacks, as they have massive health and armor. Their Heat damage has no special modifiers to warframe health, armor or shields, which positions them at the armored health focused end of the Grineer damage spectrum, along with the Scorch and Bombard. Tactics All tactics below make the Napalm exceedingly effective at close and medium ranges. Despite of the Napalm's damage output, he is still vulnerable. *Grineer Napalms have larger AoE explosives than those of the Grineer Bombard: about 15 meters. **The fire projectile is stopped by Frost's Snow Globe and deflected by Zephyr's Turbulence, however both the explosion and the AoE of its hazard will still penetrate. *The fire hazards produced from their exploded projectiles remains roughly 9 seconds before disappearing. **Occasionally, when hit by the Napalm's projectile, the flame hazard actually sticks on the player, dealing lethal and continuous damage. This happens more frequently in a cell of more than 1 player. *Like the Bombard, they tend to slam the ground whenever enemies get too close. Afterwards, they shoot repeatedly at knocked-down targets. **Once the ground slam is used, it has a delay of around 17 seconds. During this delay, he will tackle when enemies got too close. **Larger Seismic Shockwave than regular Heavies. *Their flames can destroy Sentinels with ease if the player is not paying attention, this includes their DoT flames. *Napalms have a habit of shooting at the ground instead of directly to their targets, due to their large AoE span. **This makes knocked down targets more effectively damaged compared to most AI's that often miss knocked-down targets. **This also makes accuracy of the Napalms very unlikely against enemies in mid-air. Such as Saryn's Molt decoy. **These projectiles are notably slow allowing players to move out of the way before they hit. **They leave a trail of fire behind, noting players which direction the projectiles came from. *Napalms must predict the movement of the players, thus they shoot where the players will ''be. Use this opportunity to make Napalms miss by moving sideways and stopping in between shots. *Occasionally and humorously, one can hear the Napalm speaking in Grineer roughly like "''Swabawin mags" can assume he is swapping magazines. Use this to take advantage of his reload time. *Volt's Electric Shield can block projectiles from Napalm's fire launcher, but the explosions from those projectiles can still deal damage. *It seems that the Lotus will alarm the players about this unit, and also the Bombard, only when they spawn. Meaning that the Lotus will not re-detect these units that are near the players, making them difficult to spot again when scouting on Survival missions. *As of Update 11, the Napalm has a very large armor value instead of powerful shields. This makes them very vulnerable to Puncture Damage without any hesitations from shields. * Mag's Bullet Attractor will prevent the 's rockets from attacking allies and creating fire hazards as the rocket will explode after firing without creating a fire hazard. Notes *The Napalm does not spawn on Earth or Mercury. Keeler and Mimas on Saturn will spawn large numbers of them after ten minutes or so, making these good farming locations. * Base damage of the projectile's impact is around 125. *Despite the Napalm's infamous reputation, he is actually one of the most popular units to drop a powerful mod, in particular, Rage. *Napalms also boast a massive health capacity, making them the greatest threat of the Grineer units. *Napalms are particularly prone to Radiation damage, as the multiplicative of 75% of this damage is ignored and delivered straight to their health. *Flame Repellent is a viable mod to resist considerable amounts of damage delivered by the Napalm. *Often when first spotting a player, they will quickly reload instead of firing right away, but usually only when not running forward. *A distinct sound can be heard when Napalms launch their payload. Hearing this from afar is essential to dodge on coming projectiles effectively. **It oddly sounds very loud for such a slow moving projectile. *Despite having a weapon depicted as a grenade launcher, its projectiles "fly" straight to its directed location, without being affected by gravity no matter what distance. Tips * Weapons that can deliver a knockdown, such as the Obex, can leave the target vulnerable to any attack, including finishers. ** Divekicking delivers the same benefit. Trivia *Their grenade launchers look and act similar to the Ogris rocket launcher. *Before Update 10.3.0, like with all Grineer Heavy units, Napalms used to damage themselves by slamming the ground when they were knocked down. *On halloween, Napalms and Bombards had their heads replaced by angry pumpkins, with a glowing white light coming from the inside. *Prior to Update 11, the Napalm used to have Red coated armor. Currently, they possess a black/red jacket camouflage (though shown in Codex as yellow/red for some reason), posing a more Pyrotechnic outlook. Bugs *Like the Grineer Commander, when killed, their helmets occasionally turn from red to light green, similar to those of Grineer Lancer. Media Napalm U11.jpg|Napalms as of U11 Napalm.jpg|U11 Napalm From The Codex Napalm_2.jpg|Napalm Before Update 11 CBfiredude.png Halloween_napalm.jpg|Halloween 2013 Napalm Reindeer Napalm.jpg|ChristmasMas Grineer Napalm. de:Napalm Category:Grineer